Only StarClan Knows
by Tearsofwolves
Summary: the terrible secrets that only StarClan knew are revealed....
1. Spottedleaf

spottedleaf sighed as she felt the wind on her pretty face, ruffling her fur. She breathed in deeply. She could smell yarrow close by. She set off in the direction of the heady scent and soon came upon a young yarrow plant. It was much too small to collect yet so she would just have to make a mental note of where it was growing. She looked around to survey her surroundings and found that she was closer to the camp than she'd expected. She entered the quiet camp and padded into the medicine clearing. She sniffed the air again and caught a trace of a faint odor. ShadowClan? She sniffed again. Yes. This time she was sure that she scented ShadowClan. But what could they be doing so close to the ThunderClan camp? Spottedleaf shrugged off her increasing sense of anxiety and entered the cool shade of her den.

The sweet scent of herbs drifted around her and clung to her fur. She began taking stalk of the herbs in her store. They were running out of catmint. It would be leafbare soon so she would have to send an apprentice to Twolegplace to fetch some more. She breathed in deeply and the odor of ShadowClan washed over her tongue again. She wrinkled her nose in disgust and exited her den. She would tell a warrior to find the ShadowClan cat and deal with it. Yes, that's what she'd do. Spottedleaf was about to exit the medicine clearing when suddenly, the bramble barrier shattered and a snarling ShadowClan warrior leaped out at her, claws unsheathed. Before she could even yowl, the breath was knocked out of her.

She lay, winded on the ground, gasping for breath. She felt the warrior's claws rake at her pelt and smelled the heady scent of blood. She struggled to her feet and managed a halfhearted swipe. To her surprise, she felt her claws rake against his muzzle and felt the sweet satisfaction of blood on her claws. She leaped at the warrior, but he quickly jumped out of her way and landed a blow on her hind leg which sent her sprawling. She quickly sprung to her feet and lunged at him again. This time, he was too slow and she knocked him to the ground. With a purr of satisfaction, she leaned in to close her jaws around the warrior's throat.

Suddenly, she felt herself flying through the air, launched off of her opponent by a kick from his powerful hind legs. She felt all of the breath leave her again and struggled to regain her footing. She opened her mouth to scream for help, but the ShadowClan warrior managed to clamp his paw over it. Before she even knew what was happening, she felt warm jaws clamp over her throat and felt the blood seeping out of the wound, staining her pretty fur. She choked and spluttered, coughing up blood.

Spottedleaf heard a yowl coming from the camp outside of her medicine clearing. Someone had stolen the kits! Spottedleaf couldn't even mutter a prayer to StarClan. She could feel the life ebbing out of her swiftly. Suddenly, she saw the sun glinting off of fur the color of fire. Firepaw had come to help her. Thank StarClan. But deep down in the pit of her stomach, she knew that not even the fire that would one day save their Clan could save her. He needed her to be strong and give him advice from StarClan.

As the sunhigh warmth flooded into the medicine clearing, she heard Firepaw yell her name. She could see Swiftbreeze looking at her with calm, kind eyes. StarClan had sent her mother to welcome her into their ranks. She felt peace flooding over her body as the rest of her lifeblood spilled onto the ground.

"It's time for you to come with me, little one," Swiftbreeze breathed. Spottedleaf let herself slip away into the welcoming blackness.


	2. Redtail

Redtail

"Sunningrocks is ours, ThunderClan!" Oakheart yowled.

"Over our dead bodies!" Redtail yelled. "ThunderClan, attack!" the ThunderClan deputy commanded. The ThunderClan warriors surged forwards, launching themselves at the RiverClan warriors that had gathered on the rocks. Redtail sunk his claws into a RiverClan she-cat's shoulder until she ran into the bushes yowling.

He turned his attention to Ravenpaw who was struggling with a RiverClan warrior twice his size. He launched himself at the tabby tom. He was surprised when he recognized Oakheart. He lashed his tail and pounced onto Oakheart's back, ripping out clumps of tabby fur. Oakheart yowled in pain and flung Redtail off of his back. Oakheart swiped at Redtail, but his claws just slipped harmlessly through his fur. Redtail pounced at Oakheart again. They tumbled in a heap of yowling fur and claws towards the river. They stopped at a ledge, right above the river.

Oakheart held Redtail down and, with a triumphant purr, went in for the killing bite. Right as Oakheart let his defense down, Redtail heaved upwards with his hind legs, sending Oakheart plummeting over the ledge. He landed with a thud on the sandy riverbank. Redtail jumped nimbly down onto the bank. Oakheart was struggling to get to his feet.

Redtail stood over the struggling tom, preparing to deliver the finishing blow. Suddenly, he heard the ledge above them crumbling. He leaped back just as the entire ledge collapsed onto Oakheart, crushing him.

"Oakheart is dead!" yowled a RiverClan apprentice, her eyes wide with terror.

"We must keep fighting! Sunningrocks will be ours today!" yowled a RiverClan warrior. But, the RiverClan cats had been weakened. Without Oakheart, they were without a leader. Still, they kept fighting. More RiverClan warriors began to retreat, though.

Redtail was still standing on the sandy bank, frozen in horror. It had just been an accident, but he knew that RiverClan would never keep quiet about the death of their deputy until they got the justice that they wanted. Redtail was just about to return to the battle when a massive form slammed into him, knocking the breath out of him. He lay, winded on the ground for a moment.

"Tigerclaw, what are you-" he didn't get a chance to finish his sentence before he felt powerful jaws closing around his throat. He felt his lifeblood seeping out of the wound, staining Tigerclaw's dark tabby fur. He saw shadows forming on the edge of his vision, closing in around him. He knew it was his turn to join StarClan.


	3. Rosetail

"ShadowClan is attacking!" Rosetail heard the warning yowl coming from the clearing. She leaped to her paws, still alert after only a quarter moon in the elders' den. She hurried out into the clearing. She could see the silent shapes of ShadowClan warriors pouring into the camp. All around her, ThunderClan was waking up and readying itself for attack. Battle was something Rosetail was used to. She'd spent many long seasons in ThunderClan and knew that it wasn't a Clan that would stand by and let its camp be raided by ShadowClan.

Rosetail yowled and launched herself at the nearest ShadowClan warrior. The warrior, a large dark tabby tom slashed at her, aiming for her muzzle. She ducked his swipe and latched onto his foreleg, causing him to yowl in pain and flee into the bushes. Rosetail turned to Clawface, a ShadowClan warrior. He reeked of blood and his pelt had crimson stains on it. Rosetail leaped at him, claw outstretched.

Clawface ducked and launched himself at Rosetail's belly. She felt the wind being knocked out of her. Clawface tore at her once beautiful pelt, tearing it to shreds. She yowled in agony as she felt his claws tearing at her flesh. She tried desperately to push him off, but Clawface was too heavy. She suddenly felt old and weary. All of the energy vanished from her worn out body. With one last heave, she catapulted Clawface off and scrambled to her paws, her pelt dripping with her own blood.

She stumbled towards Spottedleaf's den, determined not to die. It couldn't be her time to join StarClan. Not yet. She'd only retired from her warrior duties a quarter moon ago. She felt her life blood pouring out onto the already blood soaked grass. She collapsed halfway to the medicine den, exhausted. She heard the sound of screeching cats all around her as she lay there, dying.

She looked up to see a young she-cat, no older than an apprentice.

"Sweetpaw?" mewed Rosetail. Her sister looked at her with calm, friendly eyes. Rosetail was overjoyed to see her sister restored to her former glory instead of the sick, emaciated apprentice that she once was.

"I've come for you, Rosetail. It's time for you to join me in StarClan." Rosetail looked at Sweetpaw, her sister's beautiful pelt glittering with the brilliance of the stars.

"I've missed you, sister," said Rosetail as the welcoming blackness closed in on her.

***Author's Note* Rosetail (Bluestar's Prophecy) died in Into the Wild. (yes she did! It was the same battle that Lionheart died in!) Sweetpaw is Rosetail's actual sister form Bluestar's Prophecy, and I think she might be Lionheart's sister too, but I'm not entirely sure.... anywho! Warriors series © Erin Hunter **


	4. Whitestorm

***Author's Note* SPOILERS!!! if you haven't read Dangerous Path, read no further! Also, if you haven't read Bluestar's Prophecy, I suggest you not read this series until you have. I'm planning on making a chapter for some characters in Bluestar's prophecy (best warriors book eva!) just a heads up! Enjoy and please comment!**

**-Tearsofwolves**

Whitestorm followed Firestar silently through the forest. He knew very well that this could be his last battle, but he was glad to fight it for Firestar. He'd watched the young cat's progress through the Clan with interest. But, he missed Bluestar more than anyone. She'd practically raised him, and now she was gone. If he went to join StarClan today, he'd see both Bluestar and Snowfur, his mother.

He saw Fourtrees looming up before him. It was usually a place he looked forward to going to, but not today. Today, they'd be fighting BloodClan to the death. There was no other way to rid the forest of Scourge and his maniacal Clan.

"Firestar, are you sure we should do this," asked Whitestorm tentatively.

"Of course, Whitestorm. We have to unless we want Scourge to take the forest from us," replied Firestar. The ThunderClan cats made there way down the grassy slope silently, dreading what they'd find in the sacred place of truce. Whitestorm knew that fighting these cats would be different from fighting warriors. These cats had no honor and they would kill at the first chance they got. They didn't have the mercy that the warrior code commanded.

But, they also didn't believe in the power of StarClan, and the wise old warrior knew that that would be a great weakness, if not their downfall. Whitestorm saw that the other Clans had come. RiverClan and WindClan stood in the clearing. They were all waiting for TigerClan to come. That was when the fighting would begin. The battle to end all battles.

Slowly, but surely, Whitestorm saw as the cats of TigerClan poured over the grassy slope. (Then Firestar gives his little speech, yadda yadda yadda, then the fighting begins!)

Whitestorm leaped at a BloodClan warrior, digging his claws into its side until it yowled in pain and fled. He turned around to see Ravenpaw and Barely fighting side by side. When he turned around, he came face to face with a huge warrior.

He yowled at the huge BloodClan warrior that stood before him. The BloodClan warrior launched himself at Whitestorm, bowling him over. He slashed at Whitestorm's belly, staining his white fur crimson. Whitestorm yowled in agony and launched the BloodClan warrior off of his using his hind legs.

He scrambled to his paws and looked around the clearing frantically. Were they winning? He couldn't tell. Where was Firestar? Before he had a chance to find Firestar, the BloodClan deputy, Bone crashed into him, sending him sprawling up against one of the four great oaks. Now, he was fighting for his life. He slashed frantically at Bone's muzzle, but the huge warrior dodged it and landed a blow on the side of Whitestorm's face.

Whitestorm could faintly see the outline of two she-cats. They were standing on either side of him, watching him. He narrowed his eyes and cleared his mind. He leaped at Bone and just as the BloodClan deputy dodged the attack, he lashed at Bone, catching him off guard and sending him bowling over. Bluestar and Snowfur were matching his every move. He felt his mother's fury and love and his aunt's calmness and skill surging through him as the two she-cats guided him onwards, their pelts sparkling with stars. All around him, he could see the warriors of StarClan thronging through the clearing, lending their aid to the cats of the Clans. He even saw Thunderstar, Windstar, Riverstar, and Shadowstar on the GreatRock, looking down upon them.

He yowled and launched himself at Bone, but the huge tom dodged and Whitestorm landed ungracefully on the ground in a heap of fur. Bone seized his chance and pinned Whitestorm down, locking his teeth around the white warrior's throat. Whitestorm saw shadows forming on the edge of his vision. He could see Bluestar and Snowfur clearly now, his aunt's beautiful blue-gray fur, and his mother's brilliant white fur, both shining with stars.

"Come, Whitestorm, it is time for you to join StarClan," said Snowfur. Whitestorm struggled to rise. He had to find Firestar and tell him one last. Thing.

"Whitestorm, no!" he heard his leader yowl. He saw the young ginger tom racing towards him with Graystripe.

"It is time for me to join the ranks of StarClan. You must make Graystripe you deputy," he rasped.

"Are you sure, Whitestorm?" asked Firestar, his voice heavy with grief.

"Yes," he replied and lost himself in the never-ending peace.


End file.
